Possession
by Wile
Summary: A member of Caldwell's team is reassigned to Atlantis and trouble arises when Major Lorne's team discovers a mysterious Ancient device. McWeir toward the end.
1. Activation

**Disclaimer: I don't Stargate Atlantis or anything related to it.**

**A/N:** My first attempt at a longer SGA fic, hope it works out okay. I plan to have it all posted in the next two to three weeks. Major Greene is my original character, well, as far as I know she is anyway. Thanks to all who review!

* * *

'Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, you remember Major Alex Greene from the _Daedalus_,' Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Atlantis expedition leader, addressed half of Atlantis' main off world team. 'She's been reassigned to Atlantis for awhile. I trust you'll make her feel at home.'

Sheppard nodded and said, 'Good to have you around, Major.'

'Thank you, Colonel.'

McKay eyed her cautiously and asked, 'Why?' The question was directed more toward Weir than Greene.

Weir shifted her gaze to the other doctor and asked, 'Is there a problem, Rodney?'

'No, just curious,' he answered, still eyeing the major suspiciously.

Major Alexandra Greene met McKay's gaze easily. He may have a head on her height wise, but her stature was certainly no disadvantage. 'I assure you, Dr. McKay, this is not an effort to undermine authority on Atlantis, most certainly not your's, Colonel Sheppard's, or Dr. Weir's. Colonel Caldwell and Dr. Weir agree that my sustained presence would be beneficial for all involved.'

McKay scoffed loudly. 'For Caldwell maybe.'

'McKay,' Sheppard said loudly, 'be nice.'

He looked at the military man. 'I'm being honest. One of us has to be, _Colonel_,' he gave for way of explanation.

'Be that as it may,' Weir addressed the comment, 'I'd appreciate it if you would keep such comments to yourself in the future, Rodney.'

'Of course,' he complied half-heartedly. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to be doing.' McKay made his way past the rest of the group toward the lab while purposely avoiding Weir.

Sheppard nodded to them and said, 'And if you'll excuse me as well, ladies, I too have somewhere to be. I hope you make yourself at home, Major.'

'I shall attempt to do so, Colonel. Thank you.' Weir and Greene continued on their way as Sheppard left them.

: P

'Don't touch that!' Mckay yelled.

'Why not?' Greene looked at the astrophysicist. 'Looks perfectly harmless to me.'

He looked back at her. 'Harmless?' McKay's voice rose a few octaves as he said it. Clearing his throat, he continued, 'Well, maybe, but we don't actually know what it is yet, so it may be capable of blowing up the whole of Atlantis.'

Greene put down the device she was holding. 'And you're storing it here why?'

'We need to research it,' he tried lamely.

Greene shrugged.

'Major, why are you here?'

She smiled nicely at him. Weir told me to have a look around and I was curious as to why you're so quick to hate me.'

'I don't hate you. I just don't like the idea of Caldwell's team being reassigned here. It was bad enough when he took over after Sheppard contracted the retro virus that turned him into a wraith,' Rodney said quickly.

'Well, I'm not Caldwell, and I know of no plan to change anything you or anyone else on Atlantis is doing.'

'Thanks, I think,' he responded.

'No problem. I'll let you get back to work.' She no sooner said that and Weir's voice came over their headsets.

'Dr. McKay, Major Greene, you're needed in the gate room immediately.'

McKay responded, 'We're on our way.'

: P

'What is it?' Ronan asked, taking in the bulky box-like item in front of the group. Major Lorne's team had recently returned with it. McKay was running tests to try and ascertain its contents, but so far had come up blank. Finally, he noticed a slightly familiar rounded indentation.

'Radek,' he addressed the other scientist, 'Can you bring me that ball-like thing from the lab, the one Major Greene was playing with earlier?'

'I'll be right back,' the Czech scientist responded.

While they waited for Zelenka's return, Weir asked, 'Rodney, what do you think this is?'

'Well,' he started, thinking as he spoke, 'it looks like ancient technology, but beyond that I don't know. But I do believe the item we found on our last mission may be related. If you look here,' he pointed to the location he referred to, 'it appears that it would fit. Presumably it's some sort of lock and key mechanism.' He looked as if he was about to start speaking again, but Weir stopped him.

'That's enough, Rodney. We get the idea.'

'Right,' McKay said as Zelenka came running back into the gate room. 'Oh, good. You're back.'

Out of breath, he replied, 'You try running to the lab from here and back.' He handed the round object to McKay who then put it into the appropriate place. Nothing happened at first. Several moments passed in silence as the group waited for something, anything to happen. Several minutes later, McKay spoke.

'Well, that was anticlimactic.'

'Gee, you think?' Sheppard asked sarcastically.

'Well, there's no need for sarcasm, Colonel,' came the response.

'And there's no need for yours either, _Doctor_.'

'Gentleman, please,' Weir interjected. 'Ronan, John, have this thing transported to the lab so McKay and Zelenka can try and figure out what it does.'

'Yes, Ma'am,' Sheppard replied. 'Major Greene, Teyla, care to help?'

'Of course,' answered the Athosian who had become a vital part of the team.

Greene smiled wryly at Sheppard. 'I'd be delighted, Colonel.'

'Now I know you've been spending too much time with McKay,' he responded jokingly and received a glare from the man in question to which he smiled.

Once the object was deposited in the lab, McKay and Zelenka used every instrument available to try and figure out what it was. Several hours passed and neither had found out anything. Zelenka sat down heavily in a nearby chair and sighed. McKay pushed on doggedly for several more minutes, but, after coming up empty once again, joined Zelenka. The Czech handed him a Power Bar. McKay took it and ripped into it hungrily.

'It's not good to skip dinner like this, Rodney,' Zelenka stated matter-of-factly.

'Yes, well, it's not good to be at a complete loss as to what _that_ does either. Besides, I can get something to eat later. Right now my concern is that this device could be an ancient bomb or something that could blow us all up in the middle of the night. I'll stick to the Power Bars for now, thank you,' he rattled off in response. 'Let's go over what we know.'

Zelenka groaned. In a tired tone of voice he said, 'Rodney, we've been at this all day. Like you said, we don't even know what it's for or what it does. I say we get some sleep and look at it in the morning.'

Rodney bristled slightly at the suggestion. 'Radek, you an got to bed if you want. I'm staying here.'

'All I'm saying is that you'll be thinking clearer with some sleep.'

Sarcastically, he replied, 'Yes, thank you, Mother.' Zelenka shrugged and left McKay who was muttering to himself something about the device.

: P

It was well past midnight and still Dr. Rodney McKay was pouring over the data from the object Major Lorne's team had found. He had taken a short break to raid the kitchen and his empty plate sat on the table beside him.

'You're up late, Dr. McKay,' a distinctly female voice said from behind him.

McKay turned around, startled by the voice. The plate crashed to the ground and shattered; both flinched at the loud noise.

'Sorry.'

'Major Greene, what, why are you . . .' he asked, flustered.

She pulled up a chair opposite him and sat. 'Couldn't sleep. I'm so used to the _Daedalus_ that it's weird being off the ship.'

'And you're in my lab why?' he asked, getting his wits about him.

Greene shrugged. 'The light was on, so I thought I'd check it out.'

'Um,' Rodney said, picking up the remnants of the plate. 'Thanks. I'm fine. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving . . .'

'And miss the opportunity to watch the great Rodney McKay in action?'

'Major, I'm in the middle of some very important research. I'd prefer to work in silence.'

'I won't talk. In fact, I'll be as quiet as a mouse,' she replied.

'Let me rephrase that,' he said. 'I'd prefer to work _alone_.'

'Fine,' Major Greene said, standing and walking over to the device. She lightly dropped her fingers over it and turned to leave. 'Good night, Dr. McKay,' she addressed him as she left.

Rodney had turned back to his work and waved briefly over his shoulder. Just as Greene left, a bright flash engulfed the room for a second. McKay looked over to find the device glowing. 'Um, Major,' he called out, 'could you come back in her please?' He stood transfixed. Greene wandered back in, brow furrowed as she took in the site before her.

'It wasn't doing that before.'

'No it certainly was not. What did you do?' he asked in an accusing tone.

She looked at him sternly for a moment. Dr. McKay, I merely brushed it with my fingers, nothing more.'

'You're sure?'

'Positive, and I'd appreciate you not taking that tone with me.'

McKay did not respond, but instead turned back toward the box. The ball shaped thing he thought was a key was rotating slowly. Ancient script appeared and disappeared all across the top. Rodney inched closer to translate what he saw. Several minutes passed. Finally, he asked, 'Major, how do you feel?'

'I feel fine, why?'

'It's just, um, the Ancient text translate roughly to 'She who touches this box will be inhabited by the soul of Sha'ell.'

'What's the Soul of Sha'ell?" Major Greene and Dr. McKay looked at each other perplexed. 'Great, you don't know do you?'

He tried to steel his features and look less confused, but it did not work as well as he hoped. 'I don't know,' he said and added, 'yet,' to try and provide a little piece of mind for her.

Greene looked between McKay and the box several times before saying, 'Well, you work on that.' She yawned widely. 'I, on the other hand, am going to try and get some sleep. Colonel Sheppard wants me to start training with Teyla in the morning. I'm told I'd best be well rested for it. Besides, I think I'd know if something funny was going on.' She turned and left giving a quick 'Good night' as she did so.

'Good night,' he said weakly. McKay stared at the scrolling text on the box for awhile. Finally, his eyelids began to sag and he yawned loudly. Taking in the quietness of Atlantis, he decided a little sleep would be good. Zelenka had made a good point that he would get a fresh look at the box in the morning. Maybe something would come to him in his sleep.

End Chapter 1


	2. Looking for a Clue

**Disclaimer: I don't Stargate Atlantis or anything related to it.

* * *

**

'Rodney, come in,' Elizabeth Weir bade him. 'What is it you wanted to see me about?'

McKay sat down opposite her. 'Elizabeth, it's about Major Greene.'

'Rodney, I told you she's staying on Atlantis. You need to put aside whatever problem you have with her and deal with it.'

He looked incredulously at her for a moment. 'Well, the problem just got bigger,' he finally said. She remained quiet waiting for him to elaborate. 'It's about that device Major Lorne's team found. Early this morning Major Greene touched it and it, well, for lack of a better explanation, activated.'

'And?' She obviously expected more from him.

'And, um, I don't know.'

'Rodney, how can you not know what happened. You were there, were you not?'

'Yes, well, there was some Ancient text that said she's now inhabited by the Soul of Sha'ell, but I don't know who or what that is and she felt fine so she went to bed.'

Elizabeth sighed and eyed McKay curiously. 'And you've not spent all night trying to figure this out?'

'What was the point? I need my sleep too and if she was fine with it, so was I. It's not like I'm the one being possessed here!' He was beginning to get out of hand.

'It's okay, Rodney. I understand. Just, see what you can find out and report back to me when you know something concrete, okay?'

He was out the door suddenly with barely a good bye. Weir smiled to herself at his typical behavior.

: P

'Sha'ell,' McKay repeated to himself several times. 'How hard could this be? It's not like there's a whole freaking large Ancient database to search for something that's not even guaranteed to be there. Major Greene, next time you get curious, make sure I'm nowhere near you,' he said exasperated.

Greene glared at him pointedly. 'Have you forgotten I'm the one who has to worry about this? And if I'd known, I wouldn't have touched the bloody thing anyway. Besides, it didn't do anything when I helped move it in here. How was I suppose to know it would do _that_!' she said, making her point.

McKay turned away from the computer. 'You're right. What changed?' He was not angry, more curious. Greene shrugged when he looked her way. 'Huh, this is . . is . . do you have the gene?' Greene shook her head. 'Then, I guess I just don't understand why . . .' It was like a light bulb went off in McKay's mind. Turning toward the box he said, 'Unless it was designed to activate for someone without the gene.' Rodney activated his headset. 'Colonel Sheppard, could you come to the lab please?'

'Be right there,' Sheppard's voice answered. 'And you better have a good reason.'

'Dr. McKay, what are you doing?' Major Greene asked.

He smiled, 'Testing my theory.'

'Care to share?'

'Nope.'

'Thought not,' Greene said sitting impatiently.

Several moments later Sheppard arrived to a sulking Major Greene and a fully absorbed in his research McKay. Sheppard cleared his throat as neither acknowledged his presence. 'You needed me, McKay?'

'Colonel Sheppard, glad you could make it,' McKay answered. 'If you'd be so kind as to touch the box?'

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. 'Why?'

'Because I asked you to. Now touch the box.' Sheppard did not move. 'It's perfectly safe, I promise. Major Greene already has the honor of activating it, and she's still here so you'll be just fine.'

'Okay,' was the drawn out response. Nonetheless, he finally acquiesced to the request and touched the box. Nothing happened for several moments. 'Am I done?'

'Huh? Oh, um, yes. Thank you, Colonel.' McKay replied distractedly. His nose was nearly touching it he so close to the box as he examined it.

'Later, Rodney,' Sheppard called as he reached the door. A bright flash filled the room similar to how it had when Greene activated it. This time, the flashing text stopped. Sheppard turned around, 'What the . . .'

'Oh, God. I think I'm blind. Colonel Sheppard, Major Greene, are you there?' Rodney asked, tears streaming from his eyes.

'McKay, didn't your mother tell you not to stand so close to flashing objects?' Sheppard asked as Greene found the scientist a chair to sit in. 'What happened?'

Rodney blinked rapidly for a moment trying to get his bearings. 'Well, by the looks of it, you deactivated the device.'

'And this proves your point how, McKay?' Greene wondered out loud.

'Touch it and leave the room,' he instructed the major. She shrugged and did as she was told. A familiar flash occurred. McKay smiled smugly. 'See, it's activated again.' He was trying to stop seeing spots, but that did not stop his gloating.

'And what does it mean?' Sheppard asked, wanting McKay to spell it out for them.

'When you moved the box, both of you were touching it. I think we can safely assume that it recognized Sheppard as having the gene, so it couldn't activate. However, when Major Greene touched it without the presence of the Ancient gene, it activated,' he explained.

Greene sat down by McKay. 'Why the delay in activation though. Why did we have to leave the room?'

'My best guess is that there's some kind of proximity detector.'

'So, it doesn't do anything until the person is far enough away to not notice it, or at least be less likely to notice it,' Sheppard mused.

'Precisely.'

'Well, that's handy. But what is it, McKay?'

He looked at the other man. 'Do I have to keep repeating myself? I don't know what it is,' he replied hotly. 'For all I know, it's some sort of anti Wraith weapon.' All three of them looked at each other. Rodney put a hand to his forehead. 'Of course, that's exactly what it must be.'

'So, I just activated something meant for the Wraith? What's going to happen to me?' She staggered briefly as if she were dizzy. Sheppard caught her.

'Major Greene, you and I are going to pay the good Doctor Beckett a visit,' he said.

As the military personnel left the lab, McKay turned back to his computer. He now had something with which to narrow his search. With any luck, he would find mention of it in regards to anti Wraith technology. It was a stretch, but it was more than he had to work with before.

While McKay was engulfed in his research, Dr. Carson Beckett was using a battery of tests to try and find anything wrong with Major Greene. Sheppard had left her with Beckett in search of Dr. Weir. As Beckett was finishing his tests, Sheppard and Weir arrived.

'Carson,' Weir inquired, 'have you found anything?'

'Aye,' the Scottish doctor responded. 'I've found a great deal.'

'And?'

'I'm afraid, Doctor Weir, the patient is in perfect health, beyond perfect perhaps.'

Sheppard looked confused. 'Maybe this is the obvious question, but how? She could barely walk when I brought her in.'

'That may be, Colonel,' Beckett replied, 'but I have found nothing wrong with her. Now, I am waiting on some test results, mind, but every indication is that she's fine.'

Greene sat up slowly on the bed. 'Then why does my head still feel like it's going to explode?'

Right on cue, McKay's voice came over their headsets. 'Not to interrupt or anything, but I think I found something.'

Weir responded, 'Go ahead, McKay.'

'Well, it seems Sha'ell was an Ancient known for her ability of seduction, kind of like Hathor in Egyptian mythology. Since Hathor was a Goa'uld and was killed by SG-1 . . .'

'McKay,' Sheppard snapped.

'Right, sorry. It seems Sha'ell was killed by the Wraith before she could ascend. Somehow the Ancients were able to trap her soul in the box to use as a weapon against the Wraith; however, records indicate the box was then lost after the Ancients assigned to transport it were ambushed off world.' McKay sighed after finishing. 'Unfortunately there is nothing that explains how Major Greene was able to activate it without being a Wraith, or how we might help her.'

Those in the infirmary shared a look of concern. 'Rodney, is there any information to indicate what will happen to Major Greene?' Weir asked.

'Um, no,' he answered slowly. 'Since it looks like they never had a chance to use the weapon, I don't think the Ancients even knew exactly what would happen either. I hate to say it, but I think we just need to wait and see unless Beckett's found something.'

'Thanks, Rodney,' Weir said. Turning to Beckett, she asked, 'Anything?' The doctor shook his head. 'I guess we wait and see then. Colonel, you may go back to what you were doing. Carson, if you find anything at all . . .'

'I'll let you know, Doctor Weir.' Elizabeth nodded and left with Sheppard. Turning to Major Greene, Beckett said, 'Now, lass, I'd like to keep you here for observation.'

She groaned. 'Lucky me.'

'Aye, indeed.'

End Chapter 2


	3. Discovering Complications

**Disclaimer: I don't Stargate Atlantis or anything related to it.

* * *

**

As the next few days progressed, Major Greene's headaches became more persistent. Beckett and McKay were working overtime trying to find anything that would help her. Finally, McKay suggested removing the box from Atlantis. It was a long shot at best, but they were coming up with little else. Sheppard assembled a small team including Teyla, Ronan, Major Lorne, and Radek Zelenka to take the box back to where they had found it.

'Rodney, I understand. You don't have to keep repeating yourself. As long as Colonel Sheppard or Major Lorne is the first and last to touch the device the rest of us will be fine,' Zelenka repeated back to the other scientist.

'I just don't want anyone else activating it. For all we know, we could have an epidemic on our hands,' McKay replied.

Weir interjected, 'Gentlemen, I think it's time we sent this thing back to where we found it. Wouldn't you agree?'

'Elizabeth, I'm just being cautious,' McKay said in self-defense.

'Rodney,' she said simply.

He opened his mouth to respond, but shut it again quickly as he took in the look she gave him.

Weir nodded for the gate to be activated. Once the wormhole was established, Sheppard first took hold of the box with Lorne. Teyla and Ronan followed suit. The four of them went first and were followed by Zelenka. Weir was smiling at Rodney.

'What?' he asked.

'Nothing,' she said simply knowing he really wanted to go with them but could not because he was needed on Atlantis to keep an eye on Greene's condition.

: P

'All right, set it down here. Ronan, Teyla, you first,' Sheppard instructed. They were in the middle of what could only be described as a forest grove. 'Major, go ahead.' Lorne loosened his grip and let go, Sheppard doing the same. 'Well, that ought to do it.'

Ronan spoke up. 'We should bury it.'

'Why?' Sheppard asked, not liking the idea of more work.

'Because someone could find it,' came the simple response.

'All right, then we'll bury it,' Sheppard replied. 'Anyone got a shovel?' Lorne handed Sheppard a couple of shovels Zelenka just happen to be carrying. 'Okay. Ronan, a little help here?' The Setedan took the extra shovel and began digging immediately. Sheppard reluctantly joined him. A half hour later the device was moved into the hole, and dirt was being shoveled on top of it. As soon as the task was finished, Colonel Sheppard ordered the team back to the gate. They were within sight of the gate when a wormhole established, and a wraith dart flew through it. The team barely had enough time to dive for cover behind some nearby rocks in order to avoid detection. 'Well, this isn't good.'

'Colonel?' Teyla asked waiting for more instruction.

'I'm thinking!' Turning to the scientist in the group he asked, 'Zelenka, anything we missed?'

The Czech checked his various instruments. 'Nothing, Colonel, but the dart was heading away from the device.'

'Well,' Sheppard started, 'I think we better stick around for a while and make sure nothing untoward happens.' He motioned for them to move out. Ronan and Lorne took the point with Zelenka in the middle and Sheppard and Teyla behind.

Meanwhile, back in Atlantis, Dr. Beckett's frustration grew. 'Major Greene, I've gone over your blood work again. It seems you have a bit of Wraith in you.'

'Tell me you're joking,' she responded. Beckett shook his head. 'Well thanks for being blunt anyway.'

'I'm afraid it's actually more than that.' She looked at him as if to tell him to shut up if it was bad news. 'You also seem to have the Ancient gene as well. I'm trying to determine how, but at the moment . . .'

She sighed and sunk back onto the bed. 'There's nothing you can do.'

'Aye.' He sat next to her. 'I'm sorry.'

'Not your fault.'

'Rodney and I are doing our best.'

'I know.' Turning to him, she asked, 'When can I get out of here?'

'I don't see why you can't go now since there's little else I can do for you right now. I'll radio you if I find out anything new,' he replied. 'And if you're feeling any differently . . .'

'I'll come back,' she said, getting out of bed slowly. 'Thanks, doc,' she said as she left. The headaches were still plaguing her, but they were less intense since the removal of the device.

Beckett sighed as she left. Tapping his headset, he said, 'Dr. Weir, we have a new development.' Within minutes Weir arrived with McKay in tow.

'Carson, talk to me,' she instructed.

'Elizabeth, Rodney,' he said quickly by way of greeting and received a nod from each. 'I've gone over Major Greene's blood work again and found something interesting. It seems she has both Wraith and Ancient gene markers in her system. At the moment they seem to be evening each other out, but I don't know for how long or what any of it means. It might also explain the headaches.'

'Wait, wait, wait,' McKay spoke up. 'She has the Wraith gene?'

'Aye.'

'Carson, where is Major Greene right now?' Weir asked.

'I let her go. There was nothing else I could do, and I didn't see any harm in her leaving for a bit. She's been a quite restless since Sheppard's team left Atlantis.'

'You let her go!' McKay practically yelled.

'Rodney,' Weir said, 'I'm sure Major Greene will be fine. Why don't you go back to the lab and see what you can do to help her.'

'Fine,' he replied and stomped off in the direction of his lab.

Turning back to Beckett, Weir said, 'Do what you can, Carson. Okay?'

'I'm doing my best, Dr. Weir.'

She nodded and left him to his work.

Beckett and McKay were not the only ones coming up empty. The away team was just as, if not more, confounded by what they were seeing.

'This is not normal. I cannot sense what the Wraith are doing,' Teyla said.

'It's like they're looking for something that's not there,' Sheppard replied. 'Ronan, what do you make of this?'

Ronan watched carefully for several seconds from the cover of the wooded hillside. 'They have located something important.'

'How do you know?'

Not turning away, he answered, 'Because they're digging a hole.'

'Is that what that is?' Sheppard asked looking toward the Wraith.

'Ronan is correct, Colonel. I can sense it better now. The Wraith are in search of some object, but I do not know what.'

They all turned toward Zelenka. 'I'm sorry, but there are no energy signatures.' Everyone turned back to look at the Wraith.

'What do you think, can we take 'em?' Lorne asked Sheppard.

'Let's wait it out for a few more minutes, get a better idea of what they're after.'

Several minutes later the small party of Wraith made as if to leave. Sheppard gave the signal and Ronan led the surprise charge. All three Wraith were dead in a matter of moments. Laying among them was what looked like a smaller version of the device. Zelenka checked it over and gave them the all clear. Sheppard pocketed it and ordered them back to the gate. This time, fortunately, they made it without incident. Teyla dialed Atlantis and all five of them were back in moments.

'Colonel Sheppard,' Weir greeted them, 'you're late.'

'Yeah, I realize that, but we didn't come back empty handed.'

'You didn't?'

'Nope.' He quickly gave Weir an overview of what they witnessed before pulling the mini device out of his pocket. 'I believe the good doctors may with to see this.'

Out of nowhere, McKay snatched the box from Sheppard's hand. 'Major Greene, come to lab immediately,' he commanded over his radio as he stalked off to his lab.

'Hey!' Sheppard called after him to no avail. 'You don't even know what that does!' He shook his head and looked around. 'Did you see that?'

Weir smiled at Colonel Sheppard's child-like behavior. 'Let him go, John. He's just as excited as you, but he has more work to do.'

'It's still not fair,' he pouted. Ronan slapped him on the back and said nothing as he left the gate room. Teyla followed giving him a sympathetic smile. Zelenka had wandered off with McKay so that left Weir with Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne.

Weir said, 'Major, would you show the colonel to his quarters please. I think he needs some rest.'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

As he was led off, Sheppard responded, 'I'm just sayin'.'

With the gate room empty, Weir went back to her office for a while, but curiosity finally got the better of her. McKay's work was just inherently more interesting than hers at that moment. When she arrived though, she found an unexpected sight. 'Radek,' she looked at the baffled Czech, 'what's going on?'

'She just touched the box and then they, it just,' he responded, still obviously in shock.

Weir activated her radio. 'Dr. Beckett, could you come to the lab please? There's something you need to see for yourself.'

End Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this'll make sure you read the next chapter. Please review if you're reading this. Cheers! 


	4. Solving the Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or anything related to it.

* * *

**

'How long has this been going on?' Beckett asked, directing the question at no one in particular since he was just as dumbfounded as everyone else.

'Nearly an hour,' Zelenka answered distractedly.

'Shouldn't someone do something?' Weir asked.

'You're in charge, lass. What do you think we should do?'

'You're the doctor, Carson. What do you think?' Weir and Beckett looked at each other for a moment. Together, they turned to Zelenka.

'Don't look at me. I already tried to help McKay.'

Weir turned to the tangled mess that was Rodney McKay and Major Greene. She sighed. 'I guess that leaves me to try then.' Gathering her nerve, she approached the pair and sternly said, 'Dr. McKay, what's going on here?'

'Elizabeth,' he responded. A very disoriented but ashamed McKay tried to untangle himself from the major. 'It's not what it looks like, I swear.'

'It's not?'

'No.'

'Are you sure?'

'No.'

'Tell me, Rodney,' Weir said, 'what exactly is it then?'

Greene was watching closely and looked seductively at him. He turned away causing her to attempt to wrap herself around him again, but, under Weir's watchful eye, McKay pried himself free. Greene pouted briefly, but found the next closest target which just happened to be Weir.

'Major Greene,' she warned the other woman.

'Dr. Weir, you're ruining all the fun,' she said, but then moved to a flustered Beckett.

'This is a new symptom,' he said trying to sound as if he were in control. 'Rodney, a little help . . .' He tried to listen as the astrophysicist shrugged and then began to explain his theory, but with Major Greene trailing light kisses along his chin, Beckett was having little luck. It suddenly occurred to him that things would have gotten particularly more interesting quite fast if they were not fully clothed. Shoving that thought aside, Beckett managed to focus on the end of McKay's spiel.

' . . . so, I think the larger device was more of a decoy for the smaller one which contained the Soul of Sha-ell.'

Zelenka, who considered himself fortunate to have been avoided, asked, 'What do we do about it, Rodney?'

McKay examined the inscription on the smaller box for a few moments. 'Well, if we put this one in the larger one, the effects should reverse themselves and Major Greene should return to normal.'

'How certain are you?' Weir asked.

Rodney gathered what was left of his dignity and replied, 'As certain as I can be with something I'm completely unfamiliar with. If you have any other suggestions though, please feel free to voice them.' There was a slight edge in his voice.

Weir looked around. Zelenka seemed to be in agreement with McKay and Beckett was out of commission for the moment. 'All right. McKay, Zelenka, find Colonel Sheppard and tell him what's going on. Carson, you and Major Greene better get to the infirmary,' she said with a slight hint of a smile in the Scotsman's direction.

Within the hour, Sheppard had his team assembled to go back and fetch the larger box. As the gate activated, he turned to Ronan and said, 'You didn't plan on having to go and get it yourself did you?' Ronan just gave him a look and said nothing. 'You all know the drill, so let's get going people.' Sheppard was followed through the gate by Major Lorne, Teyla, Ronan, McKay, and Zelenka. Once through, he checked to be sure everything was clear. 'Keep an eye out for Wraith. If they were here once, they could come back again, especially since they didn't return the first time.'

Sheppard led them without trouble to the place where they had buried the large device. Ronan and Lorne began digging immediately while the scientists kept watch. Sheppard and Teyla pitched in toward the end and the box was quickly uncovered. Sheppard took hold followed by Lorne, Ronan, and McKay. They managed to pry the box from the hole. Setting it down, McKay looked at it for a moment.

'Something wrong, McKay?'

'Huh? Oh, everything's fine, Colonel. There's just something I missed earlier.'

'Well, you can look at it when we get it back to Atlantis,' Sheppard said handing him a shovel.

McKay looked at the shovel in his hand for a moment as if it were some foreign object before he started grumbling about having to fill in the hole. Ten minutes later they were lugging the device back to the gate while keeping an eye out for anything hostile.

'Okay, set it down!' Sheppard said, being sure to be the last to touch the box. Teyla dialed the gate. They picked it up again and hurried through where Weir was waiting for them back in Atlantis. Not bothering to stop, the team transported the device straight to the lab. McKay and Zelenka ran a few quick diagnostics before McKay removed the round orb from the box. Beckett came in with Greene in tow. How he managed to subdue her, no one asked, nor did they care to know. Presumably it was with some kind of sedative as she was keeping to herself and avoiding everyone else.

'Dr. Weir, we're ready,' Zelenka said. She nodded her consent. Rodney took the small box and put it toward the round slot. Immediately both the slot and the box began to change shape, morphing to fit together. Everyone was so enthralled by it that they did not notice anything else until the thump from Major Greene falling to the floor caught their attention.

Rodney said, 'Well, I think we can all agree that did something.' Several glares came his direction. 'What? It's the truth.'

'Help me get Major Greene back to the infirmary,' Beckett said a bit forcefully.

'Fine,' came the exasperated reply.

: P

With Major Greene unconscious Beckett was able to take advantage of her state and run more tests without being interrupted. Several hours passed and finally she began to stir. She was greeted with the question 'How do you feel' in a rich Scottish accent.

'Like I was hit by a Wraith cruiser,' she replied groggily. 'What happened?' It was an innocent question but Beckett blushed nonetheless. 'That bad, huh?'

'What do you remember, Major?'

She groaned, thinking on it briefly. 'More than I'd like to. Me and McKay, me and _Weir_,' she made a face at the thought of trying to come onto Doctor Weir, 'and then you.' She looked down. 'Sorry about that.'

Beckett cleared his throat purposely avoiding looking at her. 'It's not your fault,' he said quietly.

'Yeah, it kind of is actually, but I felt so displaced, like I wasn't in control of my own body.'

Beckett was still turned away, but looked at her after she finished speaking. He was not sure how to respond, so he stuck with what he deemed safe. 'I've run some tests and it looks like you're back to yourself. Doctor Weir has ordered the device to be buried again. McKay's been doing some research to try and explain what happened, but there's not much we really know. And that probably doesn't help you any.' He knew he was babbling, but could not stop himself.

Greene smiled a little. 'Well, thanks anyway, Doc. Now can I just sleep until everyone's forgotten this ever happened?'

He shook his head. 'I'm afraid not. You could always ask for reassignment back to the _Daedalus_,' he added.

'And have to explain why I'm asking for reassignment.' She shook her head. 'I don't know anymore. I think I need to rest on it.'

Beckett handed her a small bottle. 'Take two of these when you get to your quarters. I canna find anything wrong with ya, and it seems wrong to keep you here after everything.'

'Thanks,' she said, taking the bottle. She ran into McKay as she left. He turned red with embarrassment and began to apologize profusely. 'McKay, I don't know what you're talking about,' she said, feigning ignorance.

'You don't,' he stated. 'You don't?'

Shaking her head, Greene replied, 'Not a clue. Now, if you don't mind, I have a very strong desire to take a nap.'

'Um, yes, right,' McKay gave in way of a salutation as Greene left him in the middle of the hall. 'Wait!' he called after her.

She stopped abruptly, impatience obvious in her stance. 'What do you need McKay?'

He quickly caught up to her. 'Major, I found out why you, uh, why you behaved the way you did, and the cause for your headaches and such.'

'And?' She crossed her arms.

McKay took in her posture, but pressed on. 'The first box actually wasn't a decoy as such. Instead, it gave you some weird Wraith gene markers that were needed to set off the second device. Um, if we hadn't put the round key in, none of it would have happened. Anyway, when you came in contact with the second box, the smaller one, it recognized the Wraith markers and well, you were infected with whatever it was they armed the box with. It didn't work on the Wraith when Sheppard encountered them because they didn't have whatever you had. It seems it was some sort of mutated Wraith/Ancient gene type. Very unique, I might add. I . . .'

'McKay!'

'Right, sorry. I just thought you should know. And, um . . .' He looked away.

Greene sighed. 'What is it McKay? What happened?' She asked more to see how much he would actually tell her of what happened.

'You, uh, you came onto me,' he answered quietly, still avoiding her gaze.

'I came onto you? As in, I tried to seduce you?'

'Well, I would say the term tackled is more accurate . . .'

'And did we, did I . . .' she did not get the chance to finish.

'No!' he said quickly. 'No, we didn't. We most certainly did not!'

Greene gave a sigh in relief, keeping up appearances that she did not know anything. 'That's, um, that's good. Thank you, Doctor McKay, for everything.'

'Yeah, let's not do it again,' he said. 'I should, uh, I should be going. He pointed the direction opposite the way Greene was heading and they went their separate ways.

End Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: Well, one more chapter folks, and that's all she wrote on this one. It's a doosy, let me tell you. Thanks to those who've reviewed. I should have the next chapter posted tomorrow. 


	5. And the Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or anything related to it.**

A/N: Thoughts are in Italics so you don't get confused. And let me know what you think of this little twist I tossed in. It was a bit of a last minute brain storm, so I hope it all works out. Thanks to all who've read this. Please review.

* * *

_I wish I could say that was how it happened. I wish I could say that it was as easy as that, but the fact of the matter is that everything is much more complicated. It's more complicated by the fact it was me and not Major Greene who activated the device. It was me who was inhabited by the Soul of Sha'ell and not Major Greene. She was here for it all, but Caldwell asked her to come back to the _Daedalus_ after the incident, so she's gone now. We did find out that he was trying to gain some power on Atlantis through Major Greene, but she apparently didn't know anything of it. I figure that's why he wanted her reassignment on Atlantis terminated. Anyway, we're all happier with her gone. Not that she was a bad addition to the team, she just wasn't really part of the team, you know? Well, at least, according to Rodney that's why we're all happier with her gone._

_Oh God, Rodney! He doesn't know I know. He thinks I forgot everything that happened, which is probably the only way he's able to stand to be near me now. But I never forgot any of it, and that makes everything that much worse. Carson knows I know, but I didn't completely jump him like I did with Rodney. Besides, he has Cadman. That still leaves Rodney. It kills me to think about it even though it's impossible not to when he's around. My feelings only make it worse._

_Sheppard knows. He nearly ratted me out too. If I hadn't given him extra vacation days, all of Atlantis would know by now. And he never wastes an opportunity to remind me. Sheppard did tell Teyla, but she already knew. She says I need to tell Rodney. I can't do that to him though. Any chance I might have would disappear before I even had it. He might be awkward when it comes to women, but he's been burned enough not to let me close. I can't do that to him. He's my best friend. After Simon, Rodney was there for me when no one else was. He has no idea how much that meant to me or how much he means to me now._

_I'm in love with my best friend and I can't tell him. Could this get any worse?_

A persistent knock brought Elizabeth out of her reverie. It was then she realized she was crying. Wiping the tears from her eyes quickly, she called 'Come in!' She tried looking a little more upbeat than she felt, but the entrance of Rodney McKay nearly brought her to tears again.

McKay was nowhere near as oblivious as people thought he was when it came to others, especially Elizabeth Weir. He immediately knew something was wrong. 'Elizabeth, are you okay?'

If his entrance had not been enough to bring about fresh tears, his concern was. As much as she wanted to, she could not stop herself. Rodney pulled her into what he hoped was a comforting hug and she began to cry harder. Not knowing what to say that might help her, he just held her close. The memories of what happened between them when she was afflicted by the Soul of Sha'ell were still fresh in his mind, but for her sake he shoved them aside. That was a whole other can of worms, one best not opened at the moment.

Some time passed before Elizabeth's sobs abated. Rodney waited for her to pull back before he loosened his grip, even then he was reluctant to do so.

'Elizabeth?' he asked quietly.

Anyone who might have walked into the room just then would have instantly been aware of what was going unsaid between the two. It was doubtful that it was completely lost on them either. Their proximity and shared look suggested more than friendship, or at least the desire for more.

Elizabeth's arms were resting on Rodney's shoulders. His hands were on her hips. Neither made a move as they looked between each other for a moment, concern in his eyes, sadness in hers.

'Rodney, I'm sorry,' she responded as silently as his question.

He gently moved the lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes. 'Elizabeth, you have nothing to be sorry for.'

The desire to kiss him was stronger than ever. She wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers, savoring the taste of him. She could not, however, do it without clearing her conscience first. She had deceived him enough by playing along with the idea that she was unaware of what had transgressed between them. As afraid of telling him as she was, she knew she had to do it before things went any further.

Pulling away from him, she turned toward her desk to avoid the look of disappointment he was sure to have. 'Rodney, there's something I need to tell you.' She noted the confusion and curiosity in his eyes as she looked up. He did not respond. 'I know what happened when I was,' she searched for the right word, 'possessed.'

'I know. I told you what happened,' he said quickly.

She stopped him. 'No, Rodney. I remember it, all of it.' His face fell.

'How,' he gulped, 'how long?'

She sat down heavily, as if the weight of the situation forced her to it. 'The whole time. I never forgot, and I want to apologize for it as well as not having told you sooner. I'm sorry.'

Elizabeth had to look away. She knew how much it must hurt him. 'Um, well, I ,uh, I appreciate your telling me,' he barely managed to say. 'I'll just, I'll just let you get back to work. I'm sure it's important.' He made it as far as the door.

'Rodney,' Elizabeth called to him. He turned to her with a hurt look, eyes wide and frowning. 'Will we be okay?'

'We will be,' he replied almost inaudiblely as he left, closing the door behind him.

_Why did I tell him? He looked so sad, so hurt, and I did it to him. I can't believe I did that. How could I have done it? Poor Rodney. He's never going to trust me now. But some part of me is relieved. At least he knows, right? I don't have to worry about him finding out, at least not from John, anyway. It doesn't make me feel much better though._

_I didn't think it would hurt so much. If he didn't care so much, if _I_ didn't care so much, this would be easier. But there's no point in wondering about 'what ifs.' What's done is done, and I can't go back and change it. I can try to make It better somehow. I hope I can make it better somehow. Rodney did say we'd be okay sometime. It's might not be soon. He has his pride and I have mine. Perhaps the one area we're best matched in. Well damn his pride! If I can forgo mine for this, he can do without his!_

_If only it were that easy. Stupid 'what ifs' are getting in the way again. I can make him understand, make him see that we're better together. Sure, I've made mistakes, but so has he. Somehow we always bounce back, but this time is different. We both want this, I know we do. I could see it. They say love is blind, but it's not. Rodney knows it too, which is why this is so hard. Love is why we're both yelling at our selves for what we've said and done. It's not that we regret it; it all needed to be said. We just don't know how to deal with it together just yet. In time this will come together. I just hope it's sooner rather than later._

: P

_I would try and get some work done, but it almost happened. I was thisclose to kissing her and having it mean something. How could I have been so stupid? If only I were better with women. Yeah, like that would have changed things anyway! _

_This is ridiculous. I love Elizabeth. Yes, that's right, I am completely, utterly, ridiculously, completely in love with Elizabeth Weir. All I had to do was say it, but I couldn't. Why? Because I am totally lacking in communication skills. That and she told me what I already knew, but she would not admit to before then. God, I'm such and idiot. If only I'd told her I forgive her. Damn my wounded pride. Damn my pride in general. Damn these 'what ifs!'_

_I'm sure there's a simply way to fix this. I could apologize, but I have nothing to apologize for and she already did. So I go to her and apologize anyway because I'm stupid when it comes to my feeling for her anyway. And when she doesn't feel the same, I can crawl back to my lab and be a hermit rather than face her again. What have I gotten myself into?_

_Right, so next time I see her, I tell her. It's not like it's not out there. Sheppard knows, and I only managed to keep him quiet by bribing him with my power bar stash. I think he only took them because he knew I was desperate. And I'm sure Teyla knows just because she's so perceptive. And she's been hinting I should tell Elizabeth. I can't begin to tell you how jealous I was of Carson and Sheppard when she was coming onto them. Sure, she was possessed, but it still hurt like hell. That's why I have to tell her. She has to know I feel something for her because for once I'm not totally blind and I know there's something there. We just need to get to it._

Rodney was unsure how long he had been pacing the lab, but he knew it was a long time. A knock startled him. He turned expecting Zelenka or Sheppard, but found Elizabeth.

'Can we talk?' she asked.

Trying to mask his surprise, but being rather unsuccessful, he said, 'Elizabeth, hi. Um, yes, come in.'

'Are you okay?' she asked with a furrowed brow.

'Yeah, I'm fine. You just surprised me is all.'

She heard the honesty in his voice. 'Good. I was worried you wouldn't want anything to do with me,' she replied a little hesitantly.

He smiled. 'I would never do that!' She cocked her head in a questioning manner. 'Okay, I would, but I, um, I'm glad you're here.'

'So are we going to be okay?'

'Elizabeth, we are okay. I should apologize for earlier. It was a bit unexpected and I was confused.'

'Are you confused now?'

'No. I'm not.'

They were moving closer together as if it were completely natural of them to do so.

'Rodney,' she said, pulling him closer, 'I have another confession to make.'

'You do?' he asked, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

She pulled his head down and whispered in his ear. 'Rodney McKay, I'm in love with you.' He was smiling from ear to ear when she pulled back.

He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped short making her pout. Quietly, he replied, 'I'm in love with you too, Elizabeth Weir.' She tried pulling him in for a kiss, but he resisted and pulled back. 'Would you let me finish?'

Confused, she replied, 'There's more?'

He nodded and said, 'There's more.' He looked her in the eye. Smiling, he asked, 'Elizabeth, will you marry me?'

Shocked, she did not respond at first. He frowned, but she realized he wanted an answer. Mirroring the smile he had given her, she said, 'Of course I'll marry my best friend. Nothing would make me happier.'

Half of Atlantis was woken up by a very excited shout that night, and it did not come from Doctor Weir.

End


End file.
